FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for producing an active carbon using a carbon-containing material inclusive of an used active carbon. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for producing an active carbon using a carbon-containing material inclusive of an used active carbon wherein the active carbon is produced by utilizing the power of electricity induced by electric discharge as well as a function of self-heating derived from electric resistance of an intermediate product of carbonized material with its own electric resistance.